As distributed computing becomes more popular, data and/or command processing that were historically performed locally on a local device may be performed remotely on a network device. Distributed computing may be performed by a cloud-based system. In distributed systems, local devices may become simple transmission devices. A set-top box, an example of a local device, may receive commands from a user's remote control device and simply forward the commands to a network for processing. The local device may similarly receive data from the network, such as data for rendering a video program or a graphical user interface (e.g., an electronic program guide). Video may be rendered, however, without determining whether the video corresponds to any particular command. This may be problematic if delays in the network prevent the network from responding to commands in a timely manner. For example, a user that issues a command, such as a scroll up command, might expect the current display by the set-top box to change in a timely manner. If the display does not change, however, the user may issue the same command again, leaving the network with two scroll up commands when the user only intended one. The user may then have to issue a scroll down command to undo one of the scroll up commands.